


Thranduil with a bouquet of Lavender

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Inspired by Andy_Bee's Silver and Gold.





	Thranduil with a bouquet of Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/gifts).



> Inspired by Andy_Bee's Silver and Gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally figured out how to post my doodles here on A03!!! In advance- sorry for the quality of the doodles and resolution~ I can blame my phone/tablet for later but the other is all on me ;) 
> 
> Kudos and comments always welcomed!


End file.
